The Freak Who Summoned Zakum
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Totally Maple Story. Totally crap. Read this only if you like crap. And crabs. And the famous author Crappishh. Written for the god of Fanfics Crappishh's Fanfiction Challenge. Okay, I'm exaggerating... Oneshot of course.


**(A/N) **

**Now, I already warned you at the summary not to step into this story. It's drowned in the ocean of crap. Crappy all over. It needs an extra, mega hairdryer to dry all the crap off, and maybe some of Crappishh's magic touch (bursts into laughter) Okay, personally, no one should step in but Crappishh, as this is written for his crappy and insane(totally like him himself) Fanfiction Challenge. If I could lock this story, I would gladly do it. Would appreciate reviews though (go on, say I'm weird.) **

The strong Level 70 Dragon Slayer walks through the path of Henesys. Thousands of noobs were crowding around, begging pros for money, including him, which annoyed him freakin' much.

"Diango, please give me some money you're such a pro!" commented a desperate money-beggar-noob. Diango, the Dragon Slayer, killed the stupid noob with one strike of his Redemption spear. After that, the noobs didn't dare go near him.

Suddenly, a giant megaphone filled the air and blocked the clouds, indicating someone had screeched a message to the entire Maple Story.

"FREAKIN' NOOBS AND LOWDOWN MAPLE PROS WHO ARE HEARING THIS MESSAGE BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS TO HENESYS AND GIVE ME MESOS!"

The noob who was announcing the message was just a few feet away from the annoyed Diango. He snatched the microphone and yelled, "DON'T GIVE THE FREAKIN' BEGGARS A MESO. KILL THEM IF THEY ASK YOU FOR ANY! THIS LOWDOWN NOOB WILL BE THE FIRST IN LINE!"

Diango dragon-roared the scared noob and he flew away, all the way to Perion.

Everyone was so busy cheering, "that noob deserved it!" that they didn't notice a smug Rogue with a HUGE Summoning Sack. On the sack, the words 'Zakum' was printed. The Rogue took out another Zakum sack, and grinned as he tossed the sacks onto the floor, slipping away as he did so.

"WHAT THE?!" the first scream echoed as the two Zakums roared, arms mindlessly in the air. Everyone began to run.

The Zakums summoned the entire monsters living in the Maple Story world and everyone screamed in fear. Some fainted, some ran, some stood rooted to the ground, some screamed at the top of their lungs. A Crimson Balrog caught Diango and a Level 21 noob on it's claws. They screamed.

The Crimson Balrog started on the Level 21. As he was crunching him up, Diango attacked him and flew to the ground, his chin hit the ground hard. It began bleeding.

A hundred and one Bains, fifty-five more than the number of adventurers screaming and running in the background, charged forward. In a few seconds, Henesys was replenished of noobs. They were either dead or some lucky ones had escaped with town scrolls.

Seeing noobs using town scrolls, Diango tried to do the same, only to remember he had no town scrolls, except a Nearest Town Scroll. He would just teleport to the entrance of Henesys if he used it, and a dozen Papa Clocks were stationed there, so he had no choice but to run to the direction of Ellinia.

Unfortunately, a Lady Boss was waiting there with a dozen Bodyguard As and twenty-five Bodyguard Bs. Diango turned to run, only to get a punch from a Bodyguard A standing behind him. He crawled away in fear quickly as all the bodyguards and a few other Lady Bosses came chasing after him.

The highest of the Henesys people, a Level 110, tried fighting the Zakum solo, as no one dared to help. He was swiped dead by the one of the Zakum's arm and tossed to the Crimson Balrogs who feasted on him hungrily.

"Who was the noob who summoned these monsters?!" Diango yelled, and a Grandpa Boss swung his fist at him. He gulped down dozens of Elixers as he tried to escape from Grandpa Boss, but he couldn't escape his eye.

"Grandpa Boss, die!" a Level 10 Thief yelled, and threw Lucky Seven at the bursting with laughter Grandpa Boss. A Cursed Eye, with it's tongue licking his lips, gobbled the Thief and rubbed his tummy.

At least Diango could escape Grandpa Boss as the Thief distracted him. Suddenly, he was cornered by five Master Death Teddy and ten Gatekeepers. A Level 93 ran over and killed the monsters. Just as Diango was about to thank him, a Thanatos surprised him from behind and killed him heartlessly.

Diango tried killing the Thanatos, but the Thanatos pinned him to the wall. He stabbed it with his Redemption and escaped, with the Thanatos floating like a ghost after him.

Two Level 80s leapt in and killed the Thanatos. They were the remaining ones left, including Diango. Just then, the Zakum took over and killed the three of them with eight of his arms.

Diango's last thoughts were 'I am gonna kill the freak who did this!' as he breathed his last.

**(A/N) Here's my opinions on this story. **

**Suitable Genre: Crap **

**Spelling Grammar: Excellent **

**Spelling: Excellent **

**Story interest meter: 5 percent**

**So, that's all. I don't expect to win this…. **


End file.
